superworldofrpsfromgoogleplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion
Orion Oliver Toadstool, also known as simply Orion is a 3 year old, and the genderbent self of Aurora. Despite being a genderbent Aurora, he has a different personality, similar to his mother, Diana. His father is Prince Rosalin who is genderbent Princess Rosalina. Like Aurora has the name Brat, Orion also has the name Beast. The outfit he wears as his Real Age/Form, his eye color, Hair style, etc, all stays the same when he uses magic to be 10 years old, simply becoming far taller, stronger, and a more mature voice. Personality He really likes reading, especially fiction books. He doesn't argue a lot and doesn't get mad as easily as Aurora. He isn't in Bowselle's army, and Isn't dating Bowselle Jr, despite being genderbent Aurora. He isn't a villain but can be very rude. He likes bad jokes and has lots of fun, too. Abilities He has all the abilities of Aurora and weakness, but instead of poison powers he has his special power be fire and being immune to it. Chaos Orion/Beast Unlike Chaos Aurora, Chaos Orion isn't very evil. When the Chaos Heart of his world becomes another person, its the same as Aurora. Chaos Orion, Otherwise known as Chaos Beast or simply Chaos, is a voice inside of Orion's head who can also take over the body. The same goes for Purity Orion/Beast. Chaos Orion is more rude to people, saying his true opinion more. He cares less what people think, and isn't very rude. But, when someone insults his strength he goes crazy mad. Unlike how Chaos Aurora is with normal Aurora, Chaos Orion actually is friends with normal Orion and doesn't take over the body unless Orion allows it. Chaos Orion has black hair, faded red eyes, and all his clothes is faded red except the black star. Purity Orion/Beast Purity Orion likes messing with people a lot but is extremely nice. He cares the most what people think. Purity is best friends with his Chaos self, and his normal self as well. He will only take over the body with permission from whoever is running it, usually Orion. Purity Orion has pink eyes, the same blonde hair, and all his clothes is shades of pink to match the eyes. Leo Leo is the pokemon form of Orion, much like Luna being the pokemon self of Aurora. His moves are Dreameater, Yawn, Signal Beam, and psyshock. Name: Leo (Pokemon version Orion) Age: 3 Gender: Male Species: Espurr Moves: Dreameater, Yawn, Signal Beam, and psyshock. Nature: Bold Ability: Infiltrator Held Item: Everstone Appearance(if they wear an outfit): Personality: Same as usual Bio(optional): Son of whoever the pokemon self of Rosalin or Diana is Pokemon Trainer Of course, LIke Aurora, he has a pokemon trainer self, as well. He mostly has water type pokemon, or water-psychic. He focuses more on having strong pokemon for defense and to play with. His pokemon Squid Yep, Orion's very original with names. Squid is an inkay at level 72. His moves are pluck, psycho cut, Flamethrower, and toxic. Squid is a male. Bruxish Bruxish is a unnicknamed Bruxish at level 44. They're a female who's moves are Synchronoise, Toxic, Ice Fang, and Iron tail. Gemstone Gemstone is a shiny Starmie at level 86. Its a shiny female, which Orion had the second longest with the longest being his starter. Slowbro Slowbro is a slowbro without a nickname, who is level 52 and has the mega stone. He's a male who's moves are Hyper Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, and Scald. Orion Jr Orion Jr is a totodile at level 100 with an everstone. He's the most OP of all his pokemon, but he rarely has him fight. He's a boy, and his moves are Hydro Pump, Waterfall, Ice Punch, and Iron Tail. Nightsky Nightsky is a male espurr with an everstone. He's level 6 and his moves are Toxic,Psychic, Yawn, and Irontail. = Category:Toadstool Family Category:Parent Swapper